Satu dari Tak Hingga
by oshiruko
Summary: Bisa berada di sisi Manami-kun sejak ia ingusan hingga hari ini, mengetahui segalanya tentang Manami-kun, mengayomi Manami-kun, menjadi tempat bersandar Manami-kun adalah keajaiban yang mungkin tak bisa dimiliki siapapun di muka bumi. / warn : full baper jadinya... no plot? mampir dulu gih monggo :") / RnR?
"Ketua kelas!"

Itu suara Manami-kun. Ia lari menghampiri dengan… _jersey_ sepeda balapnya yang basah.

"Ini, kubawakan oleh-oleh dari Tuan Fuji! Hehe. " ia tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih sudah datang mendukung, ya."

Manami-kun, yang kau katakan itu—? Kau membuatku berdebar. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan tugas musim panasmu?"

"Nah, itu… hehe, yah, kau tahu pasti lah… Ah! _Betewe,_ keburu Kapten _ngamuk_ lagi nih… aku duluan, ya!"

Dia kabur. Di bawah sinar mentari pagi yang hangat, namun… bukankah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran!?

.

Ini sudah jam keenam dan Manami-kun belum juga hadir. Sepoi angin September dan hangat mentari yang mengintip dari awan nimbus sukses membuaiku jatuh ke dalam lamunan. Jemariku memainkan buah tangan dari Manami-kun yang rupanya adalah _strap_ ponsel Tuan Fuji dan makanan ringan.

Dalam lamunan itu, aku kembali ke masa di mana kami berdua seperti kakak-adik yang tak terpisahkan. Masa di mana kami bergandengan tangan ke mana saja, masa di mana aku harus menggendong Manami-kun yang terluka, masa di mana aku harus mengurusi segala kebutuhannya di sekolah ketika Manami-kun sakit…

Aku ingat, ketika kelas 1 SD, Manami-kun pernah jatuh pingsan di kelas setelah jam makan siang. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, sehingga bu guru menganjurkan Manami-kun untuk beristirahat di rumah. Namun rupanya, saat itu tak ada satupun keluarga Manami-kun yang dapat menjemput, sehingga bu guru akhirnya melimpahkan seluruh kepercayaannya padaku, seorang ketua kelas dan tetangga Manami-kun, untuk mengantar Manami-kun pulang. Dan, yah… aku menggendongnya.

Setibanya di rumah, Manami-kun terbangun dan menangis. Ia menarik dan memelukku erat. Keringat dingin, air mata dan ingusnya membasahi seragamku. Ingin ku melepaskannya, namun Manami-kun menolak.

" _Miyahara jangan pergi! Di luar sana ada belalang raksasa jahat dengan gigitannya yang beracun. Ia akan memakanmu hidup-hidup! Tolong jangan pergi…"_ isaknya.

" _Lalu? Kalau aku dimakan, kenapa?"_ tanyaku iseng.

" _Kalau Miyahara tidak ada, siapa yang akan menulis semua catatanku? Siapa yang akan mengerjakan semua tugasku?"_

Setelahnya, ia bercerita kalau semalam ia bermain _game_ RPG baru hingga pagi. Dan karena terlalu lelah, ia pingsan dan memimpikan sesuatu tentang _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Aku tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Yah, dia memanfaatkanku, tapi entah mengapa senang rasanya tiap ia mengandalkanku di semua hal, terutama urusan akademik di sekolah.

Aku juga tahu persis bagaimana Manami-kun mengenal _road race_ , karena aku yang memperkenalkannya.

Sore itu, aku mendorong sepeda mainanku ke depan halaman rumah Manami-kun. Aku memanggilnya, dan tak lama ia keluar dengan mata bengkak dan baju tidurnya yang kusam. Tentu ia bermain _game_ lagi hingga tak kenal waktu. Aku memasangkan helm ke kepala Manami-kun yang biru, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di boncengan belakang sepedaku. _"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Manami-kun pasti suka ini."_

Sejak saat itu, kedua manik Manami-kun mulai bersinar, seperti hamparan air laut yang disapu sinar mentari hangat setelah sekian lama diterpa badai. Dua hari kemudian, ia datang ke halaman rumahku dengan sepeda biru barunya, tersenyum lebar dan mengajakku balapan.

Lambat laun sosokku mulai terganti oleh sepeda biru itu, lalu gunung, lalu _road race_ , dan entah kini diriku berada di urutan ke berapa dalam prioritas hidupnya.

… _wait._

Memang diriku ada di kehidupannya?

Memangnya ia pernah peduli?

Ia tak pernah menghampiri. Aku yang selalu mengejar.

Ia tak pernah meminta. Aku yang selalu, dengan repotnya, memberi segala yang kupunya. Segala yang kubisa.

Apakah Manami-kun pernah berpikir bahwa… aku mengganggu?

"Ting tong!"

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis mengejar lelaki yang ia suka!?

"Ketua kelas, ting tong!"

Oh sial. Mengapa lamunanku jadi jauh begini.

"Ketua kelas Mi-ya-ha-ra—"

Aku kacau— aku bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan setan dan mulai berhalusinasi—"Whoa—!"

"Te-he~."

Manami-kun! Panjang umur, namun… oh sial, aku malu sekali. Aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya. Kututupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan sebisa mungkin, namun masih tampak dari sela jariku, sosok Manami-kun yang tersenyum lebar dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung di dahinya. Sudah pasti saat ini wajahku memerah dan tampak kacau. Dadaku berdebar, sesak, ingin menangis rasanya…

"Ketua kelas kenapa?" sayup kudengar suaranya bingung. Ah, aku juga bingung mengapa bisa begini. Dan kemudian sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di tengkukku.

"Manami-kun, apaan, sih!?" elakku risih.

"Tengkuk ketua kelas memerah. Daun telinga juga. Ketua kelas demam?" tanyanya bingung. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran— _mungkin_ ia _benar_ khawatir, kalau aku boleh _ge-er_.

"Mau kugendong pulang?"

"…apaan sih, memangnya _kamu_ , yang begadang main _game_ terus pingsan di sekolah karena kecapekan?"

"Hehe, ampun." Manami-kun meringis, "Maaf aku membolos. Butuh udara segar. Fisika tadi serem, ya?" tawanya renyah. "Nih, susu stroberi. Makasih juga sudah _nyatetin_ pelajaran hari ini. ' _Ntar_ pinjem ya."

Tanganku bergerak mengambil susu kotak dari Manami-kun. Aku meminumnya, namun sesak di dadaku tetap tak mau pergi. Aku ingin kabur. "Aku ijin ke UKS bentar, asthma-ku kambuh."

"Loh, ketua kelas punya asthma? Kok aku baru tau?"

.

Haaaaaaaaaaaahh…

Aku hampir menghabiskan satu kaleng oksigen untuk meredakan sesak, namun tetap tak mau hilang. Aku keluar dari UKS dan berjalan santai menuju kelas sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Hiruuuup, hembuskan. Hiruuuuuuup, hembuskan. Syukur, keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Aku menyusuri koridor terbuka. Pesawat jet meninggalkan jejak putih memanjang, berjejer dengan awan sirostratus yang bergerak ringan ditiup angin kering. Musim panas perlahan berganti dengan awan gelap dan angin kering. Musim panas…

… ah. _Inter-high_.

Saat itu, Manami-kun hanya tertinggal sepersekian detik, namun posisi nomer satu menjadi milik _climber_ tim lain dari Chiba. Saat itu pula manik Manami-kun yang bersinar basah. Bulir air membelokkan cahaya mentari yang seharusnya membias dan merasuk ke dalam manik biru.

Manami-kun sedih. Manami-kun kesal. Ia marah, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Usahanya sejak saat itu hingga sekarang masih belum terbayar. Masih ada tahun depan, namun tetap saja…

Ya, benar. Manami-kun berhak sedih. Ia berhak membolos lalu menangis, meraung di tengah bukit di belakang sekolah. Meski begitu, ia memilih untuk tetap tersenyum riang seperti biasa. Apa-apaan sikapku tadi? Bukankah itu egois? Aku yang hanya sekadar hanyut dengan perasaanku, lalu bersikap sinis dengan Manami-kun yang sudah susah payah…

Plok! Kutepuk kedua pipiku hingga merah dan perih. Aku tak boleh membuat Manami-kun jauh lebih sedih karena sikapku. Ya, perasaan ini hanya sementara. Semua yang tadi kukeluhkan hanya spekulasi tak berdasar. Mungkin aku sedang PMS? Kelebihan hormon esterogen sehingga aku bertingkah berlebihan? Apapun itu, aku harus memperbaiki kondisiku sekarang.

Aku tak mau Manami-kun membenciku.

Segera kutegakkan badanku, kubusungkan dadaku, kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu kubanting semuanya ke luar. Ini menjadi lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas, dan menjumpai Manami-kun yang asyik membaca catatan pelajaranku hari ini.

"Pak guru belum datang?" tanyaku. Manami-kun menggeleng, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Ketua kelas sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Sudah baikan kok. Makasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," aku mengulum senyum. Sekilas Manami-kun tersentak kaget, lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Wah, ketua kelas bisa tersenyum rupanya!" Ia meringkuk menahan tawa. Uh, menyebalkan. Lalu Manami-kun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "…tapi, ketua kelas kalau tersenyum manis banget lho."

Dheg. Manami-kun memandang mataku, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Coba kalau ketua kelas sesekali ganti model rambut. Diurai, lalu lepas kacamata dan pakai lensa kontak. Atau coba pakai rok mini—"

Bugh. Aku menamparnya. Lalu kembali tersenyum. "Sana, kembali ke kursimu. Pelajaran segera dimulai."

.

Sore itu, aku pulang sedikit terlambat karena harus menyiapkan berkas-berkas rapat pengurus kelas untuk besok. Serpihan cahaya oranye menembus jendela kelas, memberi kesan hangat yang membuatku nyaman untuk terus berada di sini. Aku menempelkan pipiku pada meja, memandang ke kursi di depanku, tempat di mana Manami-kun duduk.

Aku sadar. Bisa duduk tepat di belakang Manami-kun adalah nilai lebih yang kumiliki. Menjadi ketua kelas juga nilai lebih yang kumiliki. Bisa tinggal bersebelahan dengan Manami-kun adalah poin plus-plus yang mungkin tidak dimiliki orang lain. Bisa lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Manami-kun adalah suatu anugerah. Bisa berada di sisi Manami-kun sejak ia ingusan hingga hari ini, mengetahui segalanya tentang Manami-kun, mengayomi Manami-kun, menjadi tempat bersandar Manami-kun adalah keajaiban yang _mungkin_ tak bisa dimiliki siapapun di muka bumi.

Aku dengan posisiku sekarang, sedang bertaruh satu banding tak hingga wanita di seluruh dunia. Satu banding tak hingga wanita yang Manami-kun kenal, satu banding tak hingga gadis yang dekat dengan Manami-kun, satu banding tak hingga gadis yang juga menyukai Manami-kun. Bukankah aku seharusnya bersyukur… dan berjuang lebih keras lagi?

Untuk memenangkan semua peluang satu banding tak hingga yang ada.

.

[end]

.

a/n: hai, apa kabar? Maaf fanfic kali ini hanya berisi kebaperan seseorang yang tak dinotis, dan hubungan antara ketua kelas dengan manami-kun sangat cocok di sini :3 mari lestarikan kisah cinta dua insan yang lurus yeeey /stop


End file.
